My Family
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: Members of the team and their back stories as well as how they got with the team. They also talk about how they feel about each member. The story is a lot better the the summary.
1. Chapter 1

My Family: Robin

My father and mother died when I was younger and not a day goes by that I don't think about them. My mother is the reason that I have the name Robin. She always called me her little bird and that was one thing that I just couldn't let go of. Bruce was there the night they fell and he decided to take me in. I guess he saw some of himself in me, or something like that. I was living with him for about a year and a half and he was working really hard to be a good dad. Sometimes he wasn't that great, but he always made up for it and I was okay with that because I knew that he was still learning how to take care of a youngish kid. It was within that time that I found the bat cave, on accident by the way, I wasn't looking for it. Bruce figured out that I knew *coughAlfredcough* and started training me to be Robin. That's what we've been ever since, Batman and Robin is really who we are, Bruce and Dick are the masks that we wear. All though sometime I wish that I could tell the team my real name. They're part of my little family now. Wally and Roy know it, but that's because we've known each other for years and they sore on their lives that they wouldn't tell Batman. They're my older brothers, they look out for me when I can't do it for myself (like when I'm bleeding and can't do anything but lie there) and I felt they had the right to know who I was.

Now I have more brothers and even a few sisters. Black Canary is also very much like a mother and older sister at the same time and we all love her so much for it. I love the feeling of having someone other than Batman to look out for me and keep me out of trouble (or get me into it *coughWallycough*) Megan's cool and don't get me wrong I love her to death, but Artamis is more like a sister to me than Megan. That's only because we hang out and lot more, understand each other on a different level. She'd always off with Conner anyway. Kuldur joined the family right when we first met, even if he didn't know it, because he so much like an older brother, to someone he just met as well that I had major respect for him. I'm the closest with Wally though, I always have been. His family took me in like I was one of them (even though I kind of already was, his uncle being the Flash and all.) He was the first person I told me real name to and all he could do for about a minute was stare at me then he started laughing like crazy (I knew I shouldn't have told a teenage boy that my name was Dick.)

I had thought about it long and hard, I think it's finally time to tell the team who I was. Batman or no Batman (killing me afterword) they should know. I bring everyone into the sitting room and take off my glasses, "Hi, I'm Dick."

"I KNEW THAT FRESHMAN LOOKED FIMILLAR!" They all look between Artimis and I. Wally just sat there looking smug. I smile at her because I can almost read her mind and say

"And no, I'm keeping the picture. We'll laugh about it someday" I'm grinning by now. Again they look at me like I've grown a second head or something. She just sits back into Wally.

"Fine, but nowhere near the internet. You hear me Bird Boy?"

"I can work with that." I'm still smiling like crazy "So any questions? I'll tell you almost anything, free pass." Kuldur being the rock he always is asks "Won't you get into trouble with Batman?"

"Oh, I don't doubt it, but I don't really care." Conner knowing us as well as he does, asked how much Wally laughed when I first told him. Wally went on the defense. "I didn't thank you very much."

"Yes you did. You were gone for about ten minutes and then asked if my parents hated me."

"I don't remember it going like that."

"Yeah, sure. So anyone else?"

"How did you get such blue eye?" Megan asked in awe. I had a feeling that she would ask something like that. She's done nothing but stare ever since I took the glasses off. I smile and tell her just how I got eyes so blue.

"My dad had very dark blue eyes and my mom had a lighter blue, but her eyes were much brighter. I just got the best mix of the two." Megan took this to be acceptable. Artimis had a few last things that just had to be asked (so she says) "One, are we allowed to hang out at school now? Two, do you really have a crush on Babs?"

"One, we could have before so sure. Two, only if you don't tell anyone."

Crap, Wally's going to have a field day with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is first chapter of what I'm hoping will be a great story. All the chapters I write will kind of intermix and I'm hoping to write one for all of the team including Red Arrow. This is also my first story for this fandom so tell me what you think please, flame or not I will take either. Thanks guys, lots of love!**


	2. Wally West

My Family: Wally West aka Kid Flash

If you lived in the same house as my parents for a day, you would see why I am the way I am. I play 'happy' for so long that most of the time I wasn't playing, if I was away from home that is. When my Aunt Iris married my Uncle Barry they moved closer and my life got a lot better. Mostly for the fact that they came by often and stayed until late. Without knowing it they made it so my dad would have to 'play nice' until they left and most of the time I was asleep by then so he didn't get to bother me.

Now they didn't come by every day because they did have jobs and they were a newly married couple. This was one of those days.

To this day I don't know what I did to make my dad so mad at me, but he was. I think to the point where he was seeing red and mom wasn't there to stop him (like she would even if she was) He never used a weapon other than his fist. I was close to blacking out, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction. It was then that I heard it. I door creaking open more than it already was and a male voice asking if anyone was home or if we knew that our door was left open. So many things went through my head at that moment, among them was thank god, is that Uncle Barry, and I'm glad that we don't have any pets (yeah I know, sick sense of humor Wally) As it turns out it was Uncle Barry and he wasn't happy to see his favorite (only) nephew on the floor, bleeding, and on the verge of passing out. This is the cool part, Uncle Barry's superhero mode kicked in (I didn't know this at the time so a lot cooler than it really was) and he took my dad down with one hit. Not kidding, one punch and he was out cold on the floor. Then he went into my room not even for a minute and came back out with a duffle bag filled with most of my things. He slung it across his back, picked me up as carefully as he could, and walked out to his car. He put me in the front seat next to him with the bag in the back and drove back to his house.

After that everything was a blur. I remember my aunt making a huge fuss over me and being put in a really big bed (I was six okay) When I woke up for real Uncle Barry was sitting beside the bed. He saw that I was awake and asked how I was feeling. Then he told me that I wouldn't have to go back to live with my parents again if I didn't want to. That he and Aunt Iris would take care of me from now on if I was okay with it. Let me tell you I was okay with it.

A number of time I let slip that the Flash was my favorite hero. Uncle Barry told me that he knew the Flash and I could meet him if I wanted to. I told him it would be the second happiest day of my life (nothing beats being told I didn't have to live with my parents anymore) It was so cool. Aunt Iris took me Uncle Barry's lab, where the Flash got his powers, and he met us by the front doors. While he was showing us around it started to storm. I asked if I could see the room where it happened. He agreed and told me not to touch anything because he didn't want me to get hurt by the chemicals (I laugh at this now) Turns out if you stand by the shelf with the same chemicals in the same place by the window and lightning comes through it (again, I mean really guys really?) you end up finding out your Uncle Barry is the Flash and you now have his powers.

It took a long time for me to get used to being hungry all the time and everything going a million times slower than me. That drove me crazy, but it's all good because now I'm Kid Flash (not Flash Boy or Flash Jr.) and have an amazing family that Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry…err Flash can dump me on. They were happy when Robin told me who he was because that was one more place for me to go when I get restless.

Really though, they are the best. Roy and Dick are like brother to me. Even if he doesn't show it too often (or at all) I know Roy cares about us. He still tries to keep in touch when he can. Rob and I, it's rare to see us apart. As much as I used to flirt with Megan, I don't any more. She's like a sister now (once I found out her and Conner were an item, which I am fine with by the way) and it's weird for me to talk to her like I used to. After the night that we found Conner he was part of the family. It took him a while to warm up to it he took on the role of the protective brother that nobody stated happily. Kuldur was a big brother to all of us. Taking on leader, peacekeeper, and listener without anyone asking him to. Arty is a different story because it would be really weird if my girlfriend was like a sister to me, she isn't (she is my girlfriend though, going on about two months now)

Megan, Conner, Artemis, and I were sitting in the living room/kitchen one day when out of the blue Conner asks "Wally, how did you get here?"

"I ran"

"I know that. I meant how did you get here?" He gestures to the cave. Just to mess with him (and to see how far Artemis would let me get) I say "Well, when a man and a woman fall in lo-oaf" Artemis had just smacked me in the stomach.

"I think he meant how did you get your powers." Megan informs me.

"I've wondered that as well. All you said was that you copied how the Flash got his."

"Oh, well that is a different, but equally entertaining story." So I start at the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN It took me forever to type this, but it was so worth it. So what do you think, did I give Wally enough justice. I hope I did he is my favorite. Please tell me what you think, it will only help my writing. Thanks guys, lots of love. Artemis is up next.**


	3. Artemis Crock

My Family: Artemis

Half of my family is really bad. The other half is just mom and me. When your dad is Sports Master, your sister is the chesier cat, and you've been trained to kill by the biggest baddies in the world you tend to want to keep it on the down low. I do this by telling everybody I'm related to Green Arrow (biggest lie ever) I think Robin is on to me though (mini Batman and all)

The whole trained by the shadows thing was not my choice by the way. When I was old enough to walk, talk and think for myself my dad thought it was a good idea to teach me how to kill someone without much evidence if any at all. Being about six at the time this thrilled me. (Not) Everyone in the shadows was trained in one weapon. Sure they knew how to use others when they needed to, but they were experts on only one. Because I was so young, my dad laid four or five different thing in front of me and told me to pick one of them. I picked the bow and quiver of arrows.

He taught me how to use it and once I got that down he taught me how to aim. Soon I had mastered that as well and I never missed my target, ever. He made me practice four to five hours a day, my mom homeschooled me before she went to prison so that I was able to practice that much, even if she wasn't very happy about it.

Then mom went to jail and Jade ran away soon after. A few days later (when dad noticed she was gone) he went after. Yeah, he left an eight year old by herself. (I know great parenting skills, huh.) I knew how to cook most of the things left in the kitchen, but I knew that the food wouldn't last very long. When I did run out I went down the street to a house where I knew a very nice lady lived. She once told me that if I ever needed help that I was more than welcome to come to her. If I remember right her name was Iris. She said that she had friends in high places, I didn't think she meant the Justice League. I learned what she meant that day because she made a phone call and barley a minute later Flash was standing in the room with us. He looked a little worried and asked if she was okay. She told she was fine then looked at me and told him what had happened. He looked at me for a moment then he put his hand to his ear and talked into it.

"Hey Ollie, it's me. Listen do you have room for a little girl until someone is able to take care of her again, but we don't know how long that will be." I couldn't hear what Ollie had said back, but I guess he said yes because Flash asked if I was okay with being picked up. I told him I was and in a matter of seconds we were in front of the biggest house I had ever seen. A tall blonde guy came out of the house and started walking toward us. Flash put me down and we went to meet him half way. As he got closer I saw he was wearing jeans and a dark green tee-shirt. This shocked me a little because with a house so amazing, he looked so normal. He and Flash walk away to the point where I could see them, but not her them. They talked for so long that I got board (not easy for me) and sat on the ground just staring at them. The one who I guessed was Ollie saw me just sitting there and walked over to me.

"Hello princess, what's your name?"

"Artemis."

"Just like the Greek Goddess of the moon."

"I can shoot like her too." I don't think he was excepting that.

"I'll test you on that later. My name is Oliver, but you can call me Ollie if you like."

"Okay. Are you the one I'm going to stay with?"

"If you're okay with it, then yes." I knew it was stay with Oliver for a while or go hungry, besides he seemed nice enough. I nodded my head yes. We talked a little bit more; I told him when my mom was coming home, what I could and wouldn't eat, and a few other things that were of some importance. While we were talking Flash had said he was needed and left. Then we went inside for some lunch.

I stayed with Ollie until my mom got out and was able to take care of me again. While I was there I showed him just how well I could use a bow and arrow. I think he was impressed, but later he looked a little upset about something. Looking back on it now I think he knew who my father was and he didn't like that I was that good for how young I was. The rest of the time I was treated like a princess. He called me that sometimes as well, like when I first showed up. I felt more at home here than I did at my own house. I'll admit I was kind of sad when I had to leave.

When I got home it was just mom and I for a while, but a few days later dad came back. Turns out he wasn't too happy with mom for 'leaving'.

It was about an hour before I came out of shock and once again I was running to Iris. She called 911 for me and then carried me back tour house. Within a few minutes the cops and an ambulance were there. They were taking my mom away and the cops were looking around, but dad was long gone without any clue to where he was going. Iris drove me to the hospital and waited until Jade showed up. She gave me a tight hug and left (sadly that was the last time I saw her for a while.) Once mom was let out (but she was now in the chair) we went back to the house. From then on it was just mom and me. Dad didn't show up anymore, Jade never even called. Mom had to put me into a real school because she couldn't teach me anymore, not like she used to anyway.

I kept up with the bow and learned hand to hand combat. A few years later, when I was old enough, I found Ollie (which wasn't hard) and asked him if he had room for one more in the hero business (I may have been young when staying with him, but I wasn't stupid.) He seemed rather taken aback for a moment, then he told me about a team of kids that were around my age. It was a mini Justice League (of sorts) that did covert missions. I told him I was in.

I hit it off with almost everyone, almost. Wally wasn't too happy to see me, but we worked it out. Robin being the mini Batman he is, it took him a while to trust me. Megan, Kuldur and I were quick to make friends. I don't know what Conner was thinking, being a big ball of angst at the time.

I found out rather recently that Robin and I went to the same school. You have no idea how much of a relief it was to have someone I knew at school to hang out with (Babs is really cool as well.) He's like a little brother to me. Megan and I have gotten a lot closer as well and I can say she is a much better sister than Jade was (is.) Kuldur and I are on broth, sister terms (like he is with everyone.) Conner and I are civil to each other. Wally and I get along a lot better now, him being my boyfriend and all. Turns out had an aunt named Iris. She's the same person who helped me all those years ago.

I decided it was high time I stop keeping secrets from my real family. I couldn't tell them all at once like Robin did it'd be too much stress. So I told Wally first.

We went for a walk around Happy Harbor and I told him everything. About who my dad and sister are, about his aunt and the Flash, even about Oliver (not saying he was Green Arrow) He was, shocked to say the least, but he took it better than I thought he would. As time went on I told the rest of the team (turns out Robin already knew) and they all took it very well. You have no idea how happy I was that they still trusted me. Dick and Wally even brought Roy in and told him to lay off of me. After that I worked even better with the team, though Wally and I still argue. Old habits die hard I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry it took me so long to get this up guys, I had to have my wisedom teeth out and it isn't fun. Also it might take a while for the next few chapters because I have to do a little research, but have no fear I will put them up. So what did you guys think of the twists I put in. I thought they were funny and kind of out there. Please tell me what you think, I would love to hear from you. Love you guys, until next time 3**


	4. The End

**A/N I'm very sorry, but I'm going to be leaving this story as it is because I don't know the other's stories as well. I feel a little bad, I know some of you were looking forward to it, but the stories just wouldn't be as good as I wanted to be for you guys. I really am sorry and I will keep writing and I hope you guys take a look at my other stories. Thanks for reading and telling me what you think.**


End file.
